Computer malware is a type of software that disrupts the normal operation of a computer, and introduces security risk to a network of computers and any asset connected to the computer network. A malware instance can, for example, send malicious code programs to a computer so as to burden the processing capacity of the computer, gain access to secured data without authorization, or modify critical system settings. Anti-malware programs are designed to detect potential threats of malware. When a computer is attacked by malware, a computer user can experience abnormal symptoms on the computer. Different malware attacks can cause different abnormal symptoms to the computer, for example, hardware troubles, slow performance, missing files, and/or the like.